Fatherbox
's Fatherbox.]] A Fatherbox is a "living" computer from Apokolips with a male programming. These devices are used primarily by agents of Apokolips and the Light for different purposes. Described as "pure evil", a Fatherbox's "good" counterpart is the Genesisian device, Motherbox, which has a female programming. History In 2010, Desaad and Intergang used a Fatherbox to corrupt Infinity-Man. After a brief fight with Superboy, Sphere was able to purge Infinity-Man of the Fatherbox's influence. Desaad recovered the device and used it to escape through a boom tube. In 2016, after the Team was taken prisoner by the Reach, Virgil Hawkins, Tye Longshadow, Asami Koizumi, and Eduardo Dorado Jr. traveled to the Warworld to rescue them using a Fatherbox from Lex Luthor. After the mission was over, they used it to return home with Arsenal and then destroyed the device to spite Luthor. The Fatherbox played a prominent role in Apokolips's campaign against the Justice League on several worlds. For the most part, the League was ignorant of the true nature of the device. They were able to recover a Fatherbox in the field and gave it over to Dr. Silas Stone of STAR Labs to uncover its secrets. When his son, Victor, was critically wounded in a lab explosion, Dr. Stone used the device to try and save his life, figuring its healing capabilities could also work on his son. The Fatherbox grafted itself to Victor's flesh, sustaining his life, but its essence also took control of his body, intermittently. The couple times this happened, Halo had to use her powers to cleanse him of the device's influences; eventually, she cured him permanently. Design The design of Fatherboxes is not dissimilar to that of the Motherbox. It is a chunky and rectangular handheld device. The color of the casing varies between units; for example, Desaad's own is black, with a red, orange and yellow interface, whereas the ones utilized by Parademons are also black but with a blue and red interface. Capabilities after his enhancements from a Fatherbox.]] under a Fatherbox's thrall.]] * Boom tube generation * Homing teleportation: Fatherboxes can teleport (via boom tube) to any person one desires to find by homing in on their energy signature or DNA. * System interfacing: While aboard the Warworld, the runaways used a Fatherbox to interface stasis chamber controls. * Matter manipulation: Fatherboxes possess the ability to fabricate or completely re-purpose matter to generate new materials for its handler's purpose. ** Healing: Fatherboxes can miraculously repair the damage done to Parademons and Apokoliptan technology by exposing them to a purple healing ray. It also encased Victor Stone within a healing cocoon. ** Biomechatronic enhancement: While reviving Victor Stone, a Fatherbox was able to generate mechatronic body parts in place of the ones he had lost. This process grafts organic and inorganic parts together, effectively creating a cyborg. * Technology manipulation: A Fatherbox can corrupt Genesisian technology, such as Infinity-Man, and bring it under Apokoliptan control. Background information The "Fatherbox" (also spelled "Father Box") concept was introduced to the DC Comics canon in 2000 by Walt Simonson. Darkseid's former aide Mortalla presented Orion with an Apokoliptan Fatherbox to replace his seemingly dead Motherbox. In reality, the device was meant to bring him back under the control of Darkseid. Sightings References }} Category:A to Z Category:Equipment